Panic! At The Disco
Panic! at the Disco is an American rock band from Las Vegas, Nevada, formed in 2004 by childhood friends Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Spencer Smith and Brent Wilson. Since 2015, Urie is the only surviving official member of the band thanks to numerous controversies against his fellow band members that caused them to either leave, get fired or be demoted to touring member. Band members: Current members * Brendon Urie – lead vocals, guitar, keyboards (2004–present); bass (2005–2010, 2015–present); drums, percussion (2015–present) Former members * Ryan Ross – lead guitar, vocals, keyboards (2004–2009); lead vocals (2004) * Spencer Smith – drums, percussion (2004–2015) * Brent Wilson – bass (2004–2006) * Jon Walker – bass, backing vocals, keyboards, guitar (2006–2009) * Dallon Weekes – bass, vocals, keyboards, guitar (2010–2015; touring member 2009–2010, 2015–2017) Why They and Their Songs Rock: # Their first four albums are filled with well-written and thought-provoking songs. # Brendon Urie is a very talented vocalist and instrumentalist. # Ryan Ross has exceptionally excellent songwriting skills. It's sad to see him leave along with Jon Walker due to creative differences. # Their music is very diverse, as they're known for changing their genre of music throughout every album. # They're very different from most bands, as they don't continuously sing about girls, love, and lust. They sing about life in general, having fun, partying, and doing what you want. # Some of the titles of their songs are interesting, even though they're a little long, such as "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" and "I Constantly Thank God For Esteban". # Some of the jokes they make are pretty funny, even though they might be inappropriate. # The members all support their fans, especially Brendon. # They have made many memorable songs, such as "High Hopes". # They did a great cover of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. Bad Qualities: # Their fifth studio album, Death of a Bachelor, while great, is lyrically inferior to their other records and the songs lack a consistent sound that unifies them. # Their sixth album, Pray for the Wicked, while also great, is rather boring to listen to and it's difficult to distinguish one song from the next. # Their sophomore album Pretty.Odd, ''got negative reviews from critics. # They have ''one ''bad song which is Girl That You Love. Discography: Albums * ''A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (2005) * Pretty. Odd. (2008) * Vices & Virtues (2011) * Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die! (2013) * Death of a Bachelor (2016) * Pray for the Wicked (2018) Live albums * Live Session (iTunes Exclusive) * ...Live in Chicago * iTunes Live * All My Friends We're Glorious: Death of a Bachelor Tour Live Compilation albums * Introducing... Panic at the Disco * Panic! at the Disco Video Catalog Extended plays * Nicotine EP Brendon Urie Brendon Boyd Urie (born April 12, 1987) is an American singer, songwriter, and musician, best known as the lead vocalist of Panic! at the Disco, of which he is the only member remaining. Why He and His Songs Rock: # He is a very talented vocalist and instrumentalist. # His band Panic! At The Disco is awesome. # He's has collaborated with great bands like Fall Out Boy and Fun. # His vocal range is absolutely incredible, and is often compared to that of Frank Sinatra, Queen, David Bowie, and Tom DeLonge. # He's very supportive of his fans. The Only Bad Quality: # He collaborated with bad artists such as Taylor Swift. However, he saved the song that they have collaborated on which was ME!. Category:2010s Category:Bands Category:Pop rock Category:Synth-pop Category:Pop punk Category:Baroque pop Category:Emo pop Category:Alternative rock Category:Internet memes Category:2000s Category:Greatest Moments in Music History